elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercator Hosidus
|Base ID = }} Mercator Hosidus is the steward of Janus Hassildor, the Count of Skingrad. Besides being a rude servant, he is also a necromancer. Interactions Ulterior Motives As part of their investigation of the necromancers and the deaths of their two mages, Raminus Polus asks that the Hero head to Skingrad and retrieve a book from Count Janus Hassildor. Mercator is one of the two people the Hero may talk to if they wish to speak to the Count (the other being Hal-Liurz). He lures them outside the City Wall and ambushes them with two other loyal necromancers, after which Mercator Hosidus will die during the battle. He was the second of Mannimarco's lieutenants to be killed. Dialogue "The Count will not see you now. Not now, not ever. He sees no one. I'm Mercator Hosidus, his steward. I believe that's all you need to know." :Skingrad "Wander the streets, fields, and public places of Skingrad to your heart's content. Just don't include me in your social explorations." :Buy a house in town "You'll have to speak with Shum gro-Yarug about that. He's the only one that can handle the deed." ;Allies for Bruma "A pleasure to speak with you." :Aid for Bruma "I believe the Count may want to handle this matter personally. Wait here. I will tell the Count you are waiting to see him." After closing the Gate: "Your bravery is the talk of Skingrad. Well done!" ;Ulterior Motives "Yes? The Mages Guild, you say? Oh, the Count is quite aware of your presence here. He simply has no interest in granting you an audience at this time. Now that I've seen you myself, I can't say that I blame him. Nevertheless, I shall endeavor to change his mind on the subject. Return tomorrow - perhaps he will see you then." If approached again: "Has a day passed yet? No? Then, as I told you, I don't have any new information for you, do I?" After a day has passed: "You there, I have an update for you. The Count has agreed to see you, but not here. He wishes to see you north of the Cursed Mine outside of town, after 2 AM. It would be wise of you to be on time. Follow the road west out of Skingrad, through the High Pasture. The mine entrance is south of the road. The Count will meet you just outside it." If approached again: "I've told you all you need to know. Follow the road west out of town and through the High Pasture; the Count will meet you there at 2 AM." Near Cursed Mine, before 2 AM: "Well, well. You're early, Mage. I'm afraid I misled you. The Count won't be arriving - in fact, he doesn't even know you're here. We're not about to let the Guild interfere with our plans, for the Count or otherwise. So, you'll have to die. Don't worry. We'll put your body to good use, I assure you." Near Cursed Mine, at 2 AM: "Just in time, Mage. We've been waiting for you. I'm afraid I misled you. The Count won't be arriving - in fact, he doesn't even know you're here. We're not about to let the Guild interfere with our plans, for the Count or otherwise. So, you'll have to die. Don't worry. We'll put your body to good use, I assure you." Trivia *The word "mercator" is Latin for "merchant." *Mercator's dialogue tones are different depending if the Hero arrived the mine earlier than him or not. If the Hero arrived there on time (after 2:00 am), he will simply say that they reached the mine on time and continue his dialogue in a calm tone. However, if the Hero reached there earlier than him (before 2:00), he will then say, "You're early, mage." and his following dialogues are much louder and bold, notably when he said, "So, you'll have to die!" Appearances * de:Mercator Hosidus es:Mercator Hosidus ru:Меркатор Хосидус Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Necromancers Category:Oblivion: Order of the Black Worm Members